Birdie!
by Rayanism
Summary: Seekor burung kakatua, burung dara, burung beo, dan dua ekor burung parkit. Citcit. Kruu. Kwak. Lika-liku hidup para pekerja muda bersama burungnya. Burung!Seme. Multi pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Birdie! by Rayanism**

**.**

**Warnings: Burung!seme, OOC, humor garing kerupuk, ****_multi-pairings, typos, plotless_**

**_._**

**Safe-rated K+**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basket by Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**.**

**a non-profit fanwork**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**[Seijuurou & Tetsuya]**

Akashi Seijuurou punya burung. Namanya Tetsuya. Burungnya berjenis parkit kecil warna biru bermata bulat besar dengan warna senada. Tetsuya sangat suka vanilla. Burung milik pemegang kekuasaan tertinggi di perusahaan yang tengah naik daun di Asia ini menemukan kecintaannya terhadap vanilla saat segelas milkshake vanilla ditinggalkan di atas meja dekat sangkarnya.

Hari itu Akashi lembur, jadi Tetsuya memutuskan untuk memandangi gelas kertas berlogo huruf M terbalik tersebut.

_"__CIIIT."_

Harum khas yang belum pernah tercium olehnya menyapa lubang hidung mungllnya. Wanginya manis. Tetsuya makin penasaran dengan rasanya. Tetsuya terus bercicit selama limabelas menit sambil meloncat-loncat di sangkar kecilnya.

"Tetsuya, aku pulang."

_"__CIT CIT!"_

Tak lama kemudian Akashi pulang. Tetsuya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya seraya melihat Akashi melonggarkan dasinya. Bukan, dia bukan mesum, hanya menarik perhatian Akashi untuk membukakan pintu sangkarnya.

Terima kasih atas ikatan batin yang telah tercipta di antara mereka berdua, Akashi melihat gerak-gerik Tetsuya dan membukakan pintu sangkarnya. Tetsuya langsung terbang menuju gelas yang sedaritadi menggodanya. Yang Tetsuya tidak tahu, Akashi membukakan pintu sangkarnya bukan karena mengerti kalau Tetsuya menginginkan vanilla tersebut, melainkan untuk—

"Tetsuyaaa."

_"__CIIIIT!"_

_—_memeluknya.

Setelah berjuang untuk bertahan dari pelukkan Akashi yang mampu meremukkan tulang-tulang kecilnya (warna bulunya semakin biru. Belakangan diketahui bahwa hal tersebut disebabkan karena Tetsuya terlalu lama menahan napas). Tetsuya hinggap di pinggiran gelas. Kepala Tetsuya miring-miring mencari celah gelas yang ada. Tapi ada satu masalah, tutup gelasnya belum dibuka.

Tuk tuk. Tetsuya mematuk-matukkan paruh kecilnya pada tutup gelas. Lama-kelamaan memberi tekanan lebih berharap tutup gelas tersebut data dibobol. Akashi yang mengerti maksud burung kesayangannya (kali ini benar-benar mengerti) membukakan tutup gelas tersebut.

_"__Cit." terima kasih, Akashi-kun._

Entah dari mana burung minimalis itu belajar suffiks.

Bagaikan melihat surga, mata Tetsuya yang sudah bulat semakin bulat. Dengan anggun Tetsuya menyelupkan paruhnya ke dalam cairan putih yang sudah dingin tersebut. Beruntung bagi Tetsuya, permukaan likuid yang ada masih bisa dicapai olehnya, jika tidak, Tetsuya tidak tahu _plot twist _macam apa lagi yang akan dihadapinya.

_GLUK_

Cairan vanilla itu melewati tenggorokannya. Karena bukan vanilla segar, rasanya sedikit hambar. Namun Tetsuya masih bisa merasakan manis _creamy _khas vanilla. Manisnya sangat khas, bukan manis gula, bukan manis susu. Bukan juga manis gula yang dicampur susu, tapi manis vanilla. Entah apa maksudnya.

Sejak saat itu, obsesi Tetsuya terhadap vanilla semakin menjadi. Sebagai majikan yang baik (dan terobsesi) terhadap burungnya, setelah mengetahui kesukaan Tetsuya, seminggu sekali Akashi membawa Tetsuya ke Majiba. Tetsuya ditaruh mana? Tentu saja di dalam sangkar kecil. Tentu saja Akashi tidak keberatan untuk membawa-bawa sangkar berlapis emas berisi burung parkit biru bermata bulat. Orang-orang yang melihatnya tentu tidak _ilfeel, _beberapa di antaranya bahkan ber-_kyaa_ ria melihat ada sesosok _ikemen_ berkepala merah dengan peliharaannya duduk berdua di salah satu meja majiba. Berdasarkan inforrmasi dari Momoi, asistennya, belakangan diketahui rupanya ikemen penyayang hewan sedang menjadi _trend._

_._

_._

_._

**[Aomine & Kagami]**

Kagami punya burung. Namanya Aomine. Berjenis parkit berparuh lebih panjang dari burung-burung parkit lain. Perawakaannya juga jauh lebih besar jika dibandingkan dengan Kuroko. Aomine mempunyai jambul mungil-mungil tengil sebesar biji jagung. Perilakunya juga jauh berbeda dengan parkit berwarna biru langit mungil milik bosnya. Jika Kuroko hanya bercicit bawel saat Akashi mengurangi jatah vanillanya, Aomine bawel seperti rexona; setiap saat.

_"__CRIT CRIT CRIIT!" _

Iya, kalau didengarkan baik-baik, Aomine tidak bercicit, tapi _bercritcrit_. Suaranya memang seperti itu. Entah karena bawaan lahir—maksudnya, menetas, atau kutukkan dari dewa burung.

Burung kekar milik Kagami ini juga mesum. Jika Kagami lupa mengunci sangkarnya, Aomine akan langsung menerjang dan melorotkan boxernya. Kok bisa? Karena Aomine kekar dan kuat.

"_Crit crit criiit, crit crit criiit." Yang bisa mengalahkanku hanya aku seorang._

Kalimat itu dikutip Aomine dari anime basket yang akhir-akhir ini sedang _ngetop_. Seorang karakter antagonis berkulit gelap sangat menarik perhatiannya. Dan entah kenapa Aomine tiba-tiba merasakan ikatan batin dengan pemain _freestyle _tersebut.

Kembali ke kemesuman Aomine. Jam dinding sudah menujukkan pukul Sembilan malam. Kagami baru saja pulang dari kantor, agak terlambat karena kemacetan yang akhir-akhir ini semakin parah. Setelah mengisi tempat makanan Aomine dengan makanan burung, Kagami memutuskan untuk mandi. Tidak lupa memastikan bahwa ia telah mengunci kandang burungnya, lalu beranjak ke arah kamar mandi.

Karena berpikir kalau Aomine tidak akan bisa keluar dari sangkarnya, Kagami membuka bajunya di depan mata biru gelap Aomine.

_"__Crit..." oh tidak, imanku…._

Entah sejak kapan burung itu beragama. Intinya, Melihat Kagami lagi-lagi hanya memakai boxer _pink _bermotif _chibi tora _kesukaannya, Aomine menahan diri agar tidak kejang. Saat tangannya hampir memutar pintu kamar mandi—

_"__CRIT CRIT!"_

Aomine kalap.

_BRET_

—Aomine menarik boxernya.

LAGI.

Kagami menahan diri setengah mati untuk tidak mengubah burung mesumnya menjadi santapan pagi.

Oh, ingatkan Kagami untuk membeli gembok yang biasa digunakan untuk mengunci kandang badak. Kagami lupa kalau ia bukan memelihara badak, ia hanya memelihara seekor burung parkit.

Kekar.

Berwajah badak.

.

.

.

**[Atsushi & Himuro]**

_"__Kwak!"_

Bukan, itu bukan suara ayam betina yang sedang konstipasi untuk bertelur. Itu suara Atsushi, seekor burung kakatua bertampang malas sedang berputar-putar di cincin mainannya. Pemiliknya bernama Himuro Tatsuya, salah satu bawahan Akashi Seijuurou berpangkat cukup tinggi.

Keluarga kecil yang terdiri dari Himuro Tatsuya, Atsushi, dan tumpukkan camilan (didominasi maiubo), tinggal di sebuah apartemen mewah (tidak lebih mewah dari Yang Mulia Akashi) yang tidak jauh dari tempat Himuro bekerja. Sebenarnya di apartemen ini ada larangan memelihara hewan.

"Izinkan aku memeliharanya." Kata Himuro.

Atsushi yang sedang bertengger di bahu Himuro menelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak bisa, Tuan. Saya kira Anda sudah tahu peraturannya." Kata salah satu karyawan.

_"__KWAAAK!" _Tampang Atsuhi berubah dari burung malas mirip kukang menjadi tampang mematikan burung nazar. Mungkin kalau fanfik ini _crossover, _Atsushi sudah berubah jadi titan. Saking kerasnya dia ber-kwak, lidahnya sampai menjulur dan bergetar. Karyawan yang melihatnya merasa dirinya terancam. Ditambah dengan paruh besar Atsushi yang terlihat dapat memutuskan jarinya dengan sekali patuk.

Himuro tertawa kecil. "Tenanglah, Atsushi." Himuro mengelus burung kesayangannya sambil tersenyum. Lalu kembali menghadap karyawan penghalang keluarga kecilnya. "Tentu saja, aku tidak akan memakai kekerasan. Oh, tentu saja kau akan mendapat 'tip' bulanan." Tergiur dengan nominal yang dibisikkan Himuro, karyawan tersebut langsung mengangkut barang-barang Himuro ke unitnya di lantai sembilan.

Begitulah perjuangan yang dilalu keluarga kecil mirip keluarga cemara ini. Bedanya, pekerjaan Himuro bukan tukang becak dan Atsushi adalah seekor burung kakatua.

Atsuhi suka Muro-chin seperti Atsuhi menyukai maiubo. Himuro suka sekali Atsushi, tapi Himuro lebih menyukai barang diskonan.

Perawakkan burung Himuro memang sewajarnya lebih besar dari burung-burung domestik lain. Yang untik dari Himuro adalah mata burung ini terlihat turun sehingga mirip seperti orang-orang hidup segan mati tak mau. Wajahnya juga terlihat lesu, mirip Murasakibara, salah satu pemain basket kesukaan Himuro di telenovela tengah malam.

Kesamaan Atsushi dengan Murasakibara adalah mereka berwarna ungu. Dari luar, Atsushi memang terlihat seperti burung kakatua biasa dengan jambul warna putih, namun jika kau mengangkat sayapnya, akan terlihat sekumpulan bulu warna ungu lavender membentuk garis di sana. Himuro menemukan keunikan Atsushi saat sedang memandikan burungnya. Pada awalnya, Himuro menyangka kalau garis ungu tersebut ada karena Atsushi tercoret spidol aneka warna miliknya (Atsushi senang sekali bermain dengan tutup spidol). Sempat juga Himuro mengira bahwa spidol yang mencoreng burungnya adalah jenis permanen. Noda tersebut tak kunjung hilang.

_"__KWAK! KWAK!"_

Himuro kalap. Atsushi menggelepar.

_"__KWAAAAK!" Hentikan, Muro-chin! _

Kalau begini terus, bukan hanya garisnya yang hilang, sayapnya bisa copot, lalu yang bisa terbang hanya nyawanya.

Dengan insting menyelamatkan diri, Atsushi kabur dari cengkraman ganas Himuro. Atsushi ingin hidup. Kalau dia mati, Himuro tidak bisa melakukan resureksi. Kalau dia mati, dia tidak bisa nonton Arjuna ditemani maiubo rasa wasabi. Untungnya pintu kamar mandi dibiarkan terbuka. Dengan bulu yang masih basah, Atsushi jalan terpincang-pincang menuju sudut ruangan.

Atsushi terus ber-kwak dengan suara keras. Kalau diperhatikan baik-baik, ia seperti sedang marah-marah. Saat Himuro mendekati Atsuhi, dia malah mematuk Himuro. Himuro yang syok karena sebelumnya Atsushi tidak pernah ngambek, hanya memerhatikan burungnya dengan mata berlinang airmata. Himuro kebanyakan nonton telenovela.

Dengan cara mereka sendiri, akhirnya Himuro dan Atsushi berbaikkan, mereka tidar bersama di ranjang Himuro. Himuro tidak tahu betapa bahagia burungnya dapat tidur berdampingan dengan Muro-chin nya.

.

.

Haha aduuh apa inii? orz

Saya cuma terlalu tergoda sama piyo merekaa ululu. Di sini AkaKuro nya saya buat anomali, soalnya saya terobsesi sama burung Kuroko. Fanfik ini plotless jadi semacam slice of life drabble. Maafkan ya kalo fik ini masih penuh dengan kesalahan. /bow/

Next chapter saya mau bikin KiKasa sama MidoTaka :3

Ulululu aku senang sekaliii para buruung 3

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

**ASTAGA BANYAK SEKALI TYPO BERTEBARAN DI CHAPTER PERTAMA!**

**Saya sadar saya memang manusia ranjau typo orzz karena itu, saya minta tolong teman saya untuk cek typo di chapter ini(:**

**Kredit untuk kamu teman aku tershayank inisial W mwah aku padamu baby!**

**Dan terima kasih bagi yang meluangkan waktu untuk membaca cerita ini! Baik yang meninggalkan jejak maupun silent reader(:**

**.**

**.**

**Birdie! by Rayanism**

**.**

**Warnings: Burung!seme, OOC, humor garing kerupuk, ****_multi-pairings, plotless, and most of all; typos_**

**.**

**Safe-rated K+**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basket by Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**.**

**a non-profit fanwork**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**[Shin-chan & Takao]**

Takao Kazunari, 26 tahun, jomblo. Model rambut belah pantat—maksudnya, belah tengah, dan mata setajam rajawali. Perawakannnya ideal, tidak teralu tinggi, tidak juga terlalu kerdil seperti kopral perkasa dari fandom sebelah. Rambut klimis, dandanan necis, punggung berkudis. Yang terakhir itu bohong.

Pemuda berzodiak scorpio ini juga penyayang hewan. Oleh karena itu, Takao sekarang bekerja di salon hewan di bawah pengelolaannya sendiri. Sungguh mandiri. Tipe suami idaman ya.

Burung Takao warnanya hijau lumut. Jenis burung beo. Paruhnya pendek melengkung warna oranye. Namanya Shin-chan.

Bukan, Takao bukannya terobsesi dengan Nohara Shinnosuke, anak Taman Kanak-kanak bengal yang suka mengayun-ayunkan alat vital sambil menari berputar.

_Bu guru Yoshinaga~~_

Burung yang sudah dirawat Takao sejak baru menetas melihat dunia sebenarnya tidak suka dengan nama pemberiannya. Terbukti saat Shin-chan dapat mengucapkan kata pertamanya, dia sangat menentang.

_"__BWAAK! Bakao! Bakao!" _

Setelah tidak tahu diri memaki majikan, Shin-chan langsung terbang dengan pulpen hitam tebal di cengkramannya dan hinggap di secarik kertas HVS yang tercecer di meja Takao (Takao hobi merancang kebaya).

SRET SRET.

Shin-chan dengan lihai menuliskan sesuatu di sana.

'SHINTAROU'

Lengkap dengan emoji tanda marah. Sebenarnya dia mau menggunakan emoji titik dua bintang. Sayangnya Shin-chan terlalu _tsundere. _

Lagipula, burung macam apa yang seenaknya mengubah nama pemberian majikan?

Shin-chan harusnya bersyukur Takao tidak menenggelamkannya di air sabun.

Shin-chan burung pandai yang mengerti bahasa manusia. Shin-chan sekarang sudah hafal perkalian tujuh tapi tidak hafal perkalian empat. Setelah mendengar ceramah pagi Oha-asa, Takao baru tahu kalau nomor empat adalah nomor sial Cancer. Dan Shin-chan adalah seekor Cancer.

"Dua kali lima?"

_"__Bwak!"_

TING. TING. Lonceng dibunyikan sepuluh kali.

Shin-chan menjawab pertanyaan dengan membunyikan lonceng mini.

Takao bahagia. Poninya makin terbelah..

Takao pernah iseng menguji isi kepala Shin-chan. Tahu burungnya baru hafal hingga kali-kalian tujuh, Takao memberikan pertanyaan pamungkas.

"Sepuluh kali sepuluh?"

Shin-chan syok. Takao jahat. Shin-chan tidak sayang lagi dengan Bakao.

Tapi harga diri Shin-chan sebagai burung terbilang cukup tinggi. Shin-chan diam sebentar, mata bulatnya dipejamkan. Tak lama kemudian, Shin-chan mulai membunyikan loncengnya.

TING. TING. TING

Jawaban Shin-chan tepat. Lonceng berbunyi seratus kali. Setelahnya, Shin-chan cegukan sampai pagi.

Dan untungnya Takao tidak salah hitung. Walaupun Takao pernah hampir di-_drop out _waktu TK, Takao tetap bertahan. Takao kuat. Takao dulu pernah bercita-cita jadi ultraman.

Karena kecerdasan burungnya di atas rata-rata burung lain, Takao berbaik hati menempelkan tabel kali-kalian di sebelah kandang Shin-chan. Tujuannya agar Shin-chan dapat lebih menguasai matematika. Tujuan terselubungnya adalah Takao tidak pernah hafal perkalian.

SRET SRET

_"__Bwak."_

'5 x 6?' tertulis di sana.

Dahi Takao mengeryit. Entah karena berpikir atau pengaruh usia. Mulutnya bergumam. Tangannya membuka-mengepal. Ayo, Takao, kamu pasti bisa!

Ting.

Ah, sebuah bohlam imajiner menyala di atas kepala. Ya, Takao harus menjawab pertanyaan mudah ini…

Suasana tegang, Shin-chan hampir mencret.

Takao terlihat percaya diri, dan…

"Kucing itu hewan melata kan?"

…lagi-lagi Takao ditimpuk Ensiklopedia.

.

.

.

**[Kise & Kasamatsu]**

Kasamatsu punya burung. Namanya Kise. Kise adalah seekor burung merpati putih yang seluruh kakinya berwarna oranye pucat, hampir mendekati kuning. Matanya bulat berbinar layaknya anjing disuguhi cokelat.

Dan cokelat dapat membunuh anjing.

_"__Kruu~"_

Burung baik adalah burung yang sayang majikan. Tapi majikannya tidak sayang burungnya.

Terbukti minggu kemarin Kise kena diare akut karena Kasamatsu lupa memberi makan. Hobi Kise makan jagung sambil akrobat. Maksudnya Kasamatsu baru akan memberinya makan jika dia melakukan salto tiga kali di udara.

_"__Kruu kruu." _Kise melayang di udara, salto tiga kali, lalu meluncur seperti pesawat mendarat. Akan mulus kalau saja sayapnya tidak tersangkur di sela-sela sempoa.

Setelah melemparkan beberapa butir jagung, Kasamatsu terbahak. Kise senang-senang saja.

Kasamatsu memang semacam tipe S agak _tsun. _Kalaupun Kise tetap tidak keberatan dengan cara Kasamatsu memberinya makan, itu bukan karena dia tipe M, tapi dia hanya senang menghibur Kasamatsu setelah _rush hour. _Jadi mereka bukan SadoMaso kan?

Ah, manisnya.

Dalam suatu malam, Kise bermimpi jadi phoenix lalu merengkuh Kasamatsu dalam sayap besarnya. Majikannya tidak keberatan, malah mendekatkan diri di dada kekar berbulu milik Kise. Paruhnya diusap-usap ke pipi Kasamatsu. Malu-malu, Kasamatsu menyentuh sisi pipi Kise yang lembut. Kasamatsu menggeliat erotis dalam pelukannya.

Anggap saja dalam cerita ini, burung juga bisa mimpi basah.

Selamat, burung! Anda sudah puber!

Sesaat sebelum mimpi indah Kise menggeser _rating _cerita, Kasamatsu membuka-tutup paruhnya. Tentu saja mengusik Kise dari alam mimpi.

_"__Kruu…" sedikit lagi._

Sedikit lagi apanya, burung sayang?

Mungkin sebenarnya Kise mesum diam-diam. Tidak seperti Aomine yang mesumnya tidak diam-diam.

Siang itu, setelah Kasamatsu berangkat kerja, Kise bertekad untuk melanjutkan mimpinya. Sialnya, alih-alih mendapat mimpi indah, Kise malah bermimpi digigit badak binal.

Pertemuan Kise dan Kasamatsu bukanlah pertemuan elegan yang melibatkan Kise yang bersiul-siul manja dibalik etalase _petshop _glamor tengah kota. Mata mereka saling bertemu, saling bicara tanpa lisan yang terucap. Bukannya dramatis, tapi karena Kasamatsu tidak bisa bahasa burung. Dengan langkah ringan layaknya Mamiko bertemu Suzuki-kun (Kasamatsu berlangganan majalah _shoujo _bulanan)_, _Kasamatsu masuk ke _petshop _dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung memboyong burung merpati putih itu pulang. Kasamatsu hampir lupa bayar hingga sempat ditimpuk kerikil beserta aquariumnya oleh penjaga toko. Setelah menghadapi problema yang mengada-ada dan melibatkan antagonis super serupa Daiki, Kasamatsu dan Kise hidup bahagia selamanya.

Tamat.

Sayangnya pertemuan Kasamatsu dan Kise hanya sebatas Kise yang tertiup tornado dari Antartika sampai ke Jepang.

_PLEK_

Lalu terjatuh di atas payung biru Kasamatsu.

Hebat sekali burung rapuh macam Kise bisa bertahan digotong angin sejauh bermil-mil. Mungkin di kehidupan sebelumnya, Kise adalah seekor kucing dengan 1001 nyawa.

Kenapa tidak sembilan? Karena sembilan terlalu _mainstream. _

Atau mungkin juga dulunya Kise adalah seorang _shaman _yang dikutuk menjadi burung merpati semi-maso semi-macho.

Awalnya, Kasamatsu mengira bahwa Kise adalah seekor anak bebek buruk rupa atau segumpal pup raksasa. Saat itu seluruh tubuh Kise terbalut lumpur cokelat dan lengket. Tapi karena Kasamatsu menyadari gumpalan di tangannya bernapas, dia langsung membawanya pulang. Kasamatsu memang anak baik, karyawan baik, dan uke baik.

.

.

.

**[Aomine & Kagami / Kise & Kasamatsu]**

Sore itu Kagami pulang dengan sebuah boks dijinjing di tangan kirinya. Gurat kelelahan tampak di wajahnya, tapi wajahnya masih menunjukkan jumlah energi yang masih cukup untuk membuat makan malam.

Ikatan dasinya turun hingga kancing kedua kemejanya yang sengaja tidak dikaitkan, membuat tulang selangka tegas terekspos di sana. Kalung berbandul cincin yang bergoyang menambah pesona.

Kagami tidak tahu kalau burung kesayangannya sibuk menahan godaaan. Aomine rewel sambil melompat-lompat geli-geli basah ke seluruh penjuru sangkarnya.

_"__Criiit crit CRITT!" Cepat layani aku sekarang._

Sekali lagi, genre cerita ini bukan sains-fiksi, jadi Kagami tidak mengerti bahasa burung dan Aomine tidak bisa bahasa manusia. Oleh karena itu, Kagami hanya menganggap kerewelan Aomine malam itu hanya karena burung kekarnya kelaparan (sudah seminggu Kagami memberikan Aomine makanan burung rendah kalori karena Aomine harus diet. Diet dosa). Dengan tenang, sang majikan hanya mengisi ulang tempat makan ukuran jumbo Aomine dengan payet rasa hamburger.

Memang ada? Anggap saja ada.

_"__CRIIT!" _

Kalau diperhatikan, ada sebuah cahaya berupa benang tipis di sekitar mata Aomine. Berdasarkan sinetron sore yang sering menjadi bahan kasak-kusuk ibu-ibu sekitar kompleks berjudul _Kokoro no Basket, _kilatan cahaya yang ada di sekitar mata itu bernama zone. Zone adalah saat di mana karakter utama memasuki keadaan yang membuatnya dapat mencurahkan konsentrasi hingga seratus persen.

Begitulah Aomine sekarang, sedang berkonsentrasi seratus persen. Bedanya, Aomine bukan berkonsentrasi untuk melawan musuh, melainkan untuk—

_GLUK_

_"__Crit crit." Dewa Burung, kuatkan aku…_

—menguatkan imannya.

Burung kekar berwajah badak itu semakin liar meloncat-loncat di dalam kandang saat melihat Kagami lebih melonggarkan dasinya. Namun kali ini gembok yang dipasang Kagami cukup sulit untuk dibuka.

"Ah, iya, aku harus menelepon Kasamatsu-san."

Setengah perjalanan membuka kemejanya, Kagami meraih ponsel dan men-_dial _nomor tujuan.

Kagami dan Kasamatsu saling mengenal. Selain karena mereka tinggal di apartemen yang sama, mereka sudah kenal sejak jaman SMA. Saat itu sedang diadakan perlombaan anak di daerah sekitar rumah mereka. Kebetulan Kagami dan Kasamatsu dipilih menjadi panitia karena sering ikut kegiatan karang taruna. Kagami menjadi panitia lomba balap kerupuk dan Kasamatsu menjadi panitia lomba makan karung.

Takdir mempertemukan mereka berdua saat berbelanja hadiah untuk pemenang. Celana ketat motif zebra untuk jawara, dan sepasang pakaian dalam dengan sablonan Elsa dari film animasi keluaran Disniy terbaru berjudul Frosen.

Setelah berbincang beberapa saat, Kagami menoleh ke arah Aomine.

"Oi, Ahomine, malam ini aku akan menginap di tempat Kasamatsu-san. Kau harus ikut. Katanya, Kise menunggumu."

Pertemanan yang telah dijalin cukup lama, membuat Kagami dan Kasamatsu sudah memperlihatkan burung kebanggaan mereka satu sama lain. Aomine sudah bertemu Kise beberapa kali, jadi mereka sudah saling kenal.

_'__FIRE! FIRE! DUDDUDDUDDU!'_

Begitu suara yang diproduksi dari TV.

Sudah sejam sejak Kagami dan Aomine tiba di unit Kasamatsu. Rupanya, boks yang tadi dibawa Kagami adalah _console game _terbaru keluaran Badai Production. Riuh suara tembakkan dan ledakan memenuhi ruangan. Kasamatsu dan Kagami tengkurap di atas karpet Rilakkuma Kasamatsu (berani sumpah, karpet unyu itu hadiah lomba cerdas cermat!)

Sementara para majikan asyik dengan game Metal Selug, kedua burung manis kita juga sedang sibuk. Oh ralat.

Yang sibuk cuma Kise, sedangkan Aomine hanya rebahan di sudut kandang. Kalau Aomine punya tangan, mungkin ia sedang garuk-garuk pantat atau _mencari emas _hasil orisinil lubang hidungnya.

_"__Kruu…"_

Kise sibuk apa sih? Burung merpati kita sedang sibuk bermanja-manja di sela-sela sayap Aomine. Burung parkit berwajah badak itu menggeliat nyaman.

Sekilas, mereka terlihat seperti sahabat satu tim basket yang lama terpisah dan disatukan kembali melalui sesosok bayangan manis berwarna biru muda. Tapi, kalau diperhatikan baik-baik….

Ayo, coba ditelaah lebih baik lagi…

Dilihat lebih dekat lagi…

Lagi…

_POP!_

Aomine dan Kise berubah jadi _ikemen _homo pujaan wanita.

…

Tapi bohong.

Kalau dilihat lebih dekat lagi, ternyata Kise bukannya sedang _ndusel _di ketek Aomine.

_TUK TUK_

Melainkan sedang mencari kutu.

Benar, selain menjadi teman gulat paruh Aomine, profesi Kise juga merangkap jadi tukang cari kutu pribadi Aomine. Kise sangat handal menyelipkan paruhnya di antara bulu-bulu biru gelap Aomine. Tentu saja kegiatan berburu kutu Kise dilakukan dengan setengah terpaksa setengah rela. Terpaksa karena harus mencium bulu-bulu bau kaporit Aomine, rela karena kutu yang didapat bisa jadi camilan dan tambahan protein. Dapat disimpulkan bahwa Kise berbakat untuk menjelma jadi primata. Kise memang burung multiguna.

Untungnya, parasit yang tinggal di tubuh Aomine hanya jenis normal. Kise tidak bisa membayangkan jika ia menemukan seekor kumbang badak di sela-sela tubuh Aomine saat Kise berburu kutu.

**Sementara ini, Aomine & Kise = ****_win-win solution._**

Kasamatsu dan Kagami masih setia dengan _console game, _Kise dan Aomine kini lomba makan. Siapa yang lebih cepat, dia yang menang. Aomine hampir tersedak biji jagung Kise karena salah patuk saking semangatnya. Bagaimanapun juga, ia tetaplah seekor burung parkit yang hanya bisa makan payet kecil-kecil.

Lama-kelamaan, burung merpati putih ini bosan terus-menerus kalah. (Aomine curang saat memilih lomba adu mirip badak. Karena memang pada dasarnya Aomine sudah mirip badak) Kise berjalan geyal-geyol dan mengambil posisi nyaman di dada Kasamatsu yang sedang telentang. Sang majikan rupanya juga sudah mulai bosan main Metal Selug. Kasamatsu mengusap-usap pucuk kepala burung kesayangannya. Sedikit gemas karena kepala burungnya begitu lembut. Untungnya Kasamatsu masih dapat menahan diri untuk tidak memencetnya.

_"__Kruu~" Aku sayang kamu._

Kise berguling.

Kasamatsu makin semangat mengusap kepala burungnya

Aomine yang ditinggalkan Kise juga terbang dan mendarat di sarang merah favoritnya; kepala Kagami.

_"__Crit."_

"Oh, hai."

Tuktuk. Aomine mematuk-matuk sayang kepala majikannya. Kali ini benar-benar mematuk, bukan mencari kutu. Kagami menyodorkan jari telunjuknya ke depan Aomine, tentu saja parkit kekar itu menyambutnya dengan usapan jambulnya dan diikuti patukkan lembut.

Kagami tertawa.

Aomine bahagia.

Sebenarnya jika Aomine sedang waras, burung ini bisa manis juga.

_BRAK!_

Ketenangan keluarga bahagia usai sudah. Burung-burung menghambur ke sudut ruangan karena suara pintu yang menjeblak tiba-tiba. Karena kaget, penyakit latah Kasamatsu kumat.

"Ah-ah-ah-AAYAAHM."

Jadi, itu latah atau mendesah?

_POP!_

Karena kaget, Kagami berubah jadi macan kecil.

.

.

Tapi bohong.

"Akashi-san?"

"Akashi?"

Ya, ada Yang Mulia Akashi di mulut pintu dengan kandang burung mungil di tangan kanannya dan tas selempang di pundak kirinya. Mata dua warnanya menatap lurus ke arah Kagami dan Kasamatsu.

"Tolong jaga dia."

_"__Cit. citt."_

Seekor burung parkit kecil berwarna biru laut mengeluarkan kepalanya dari lubang boks kayu kecil yang ada di dalam sangkar.

.

.

**TBC?**

.

Ahaha super absurd kah? Ada typo kah?

Hihi saya pikir kalo cerita ini terlalu plotless jadi agak kurang bumbu, jadi saya memutuskan untuk menyelipkan sedikit alur di sini huehuehue /jedor utang MidoTaka sama KiKasa saya sudah lunas uyeye

Maafkan kalo ada kesalahan (:

Review?


End file.
